


johnten para alma de luz

by hhoseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoseok/pseuds/hhoseok
Summary: drabble de navidad para almis.johnny: el centro de la fiesta, alma de la fiesta, payaso. Acuario. cuida con sus amigos, madre luchona. buen partido.ten: Gay twink, hipster. gracioso y attention whore. superestrella. sensible, llorón. pisciano. wacho atrevido





	johnten para alma de luz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatthatup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/gifts).



> FELIZ NAVIDAD PERDON POR LA PRECARIEDAD DE ESTO PERO TE AMO AND I TRIED!

johnny era un tipo copado, tenía facha, era un partidazo, y lo sabía. sin embargo, no podía terminar de conocer al wacho que le gustaba, el pibe era medio hipster, parecía salido de una revista. tenían un amigo en común, mark, quien siempre los invitaba a hangear out en su depto con sus roomies, pero johnny nunca tenía la buena suerte de quedarse solo con él y chamuyarselo, mark parece que era medio boludo y no se daba cuenta que a johnny le gustaba el pibe. siempre que tenía la oportunidad tiraba chistes para hacerlo reír justamente a él, ten, el twink más hermoso de todo buenos aires y el país, si, johnny se atrevía a tanto. después de semanas y semanas, meses de estar ahi re crushing on el chabón, una noche veraniega. en pleno diciembre, los pibes estaban durmiendo al lado de ellos tres, ten, mark y johnny, cuando el tercero decide ir a hacer más café (para aguantar el resto de la noche viendo brooklyn 99, netflix finalmente se había dignado a subir la temporada 5) escucha desde la cocina la conversación de mark y ten, entre susurros lo primero que johnny escucha es la palabra “beso”, lo cual llama grandemente su atención y se asoma por el pasillo que conectaba la cocina y el living, viéndolos de espaldas pero aún así escondiéndose, chusma namber wan cuando se trataba del pibe ten. 

pero boludo, cómo puede ser? - escucha que dice mark bajito

sinceramente no tengo idea, onda, no entiendo, no me dan las cuentas - ten susurra

literal no puede ser que no hayas chapado en un año, tipo no te daría ni en pedo porque sos un bro, pero….

no aclares que oscurece - mark aguanta la risa y ten lo calla, johnny está recalculando a todo esto, como podía ser que un pibe que esta tan bueno como ten no haya besado a nadie en tanto tiempo? a sus pensamientos lo interrumpen la voz de ten entre risas pequeñas, tratando de no reír alto.

papá noel porfis traeme un chongooooooo 

 

y así fue como johnny llegó a la conclusión después de horas de pensar en lo susurrado: que tenía la chance de su vida, no sabía exactamente si era el tipo de ten, pero estaba seguro que debía intentarlo al menos, él nunca se le tiraba a alguien por tirar, pero estos indicios le hacían creer que tenía que hacer de papá noel este año

 

-

 

llegó nochebuena y johnny taba re ansioso, nervioso y con cagadera por todo lo anterior. se sentía zarpado al mismo tiempo.

a la hora de la fiesta, después de las 12, en lo de mark como para no perder la costumbre, johnny seguía en el baño de su depto, u esta vez no en el inodoro… estaba ensayando frente al espejo cómo encarar a ten. se decide por la vieja confiable y sale cagando (no literal) pa lo de mark lee

 

una vez allí, toca la puerta del depto en el ritmo acordado por el grupo de amigos, a johnny le transpiraba hasta las orejas, hacía mucho calor ésta navidad.

 

cuando lo atienden finalmente, le abre el twinkazo más beyo de todo el país, johnny tiene que tragar saliva para procesar en su mente lo hermoso que se veía ten.

hola!! eeee feliz Navidad - reacciona unos segundos más tarde, dándose cuenta que se había quedado mirando mucho rato.

hola, feliz navidad - dice ten suavemente, y le da un beso en el cachete a johnny, cortito pero dulce. johnny se sonroja y pasa al departamento

luego de saludar a todos, johnny se sienta en el balcón, donde estaba mark, antes de que pueda decir algo mark le estaba dando una cerveza miller y abriendo la boca   
feliz navidaaaad johnny - dice mark   
feliz navidad brooo - johnny contesta, y hacen chinchin  
así que, le tenes ganas a ten? - levanta las cejas, ante la vergüenza johnny se ríe nerviosamente  
eeeehhhhh… ponele que sí - decide responder y se pone un poco colorado  
encaralo man, yo se que sos su tipo

el cerebro de johnny estaba por hacer cortocircuito, porque ahora tenía mucha más seguridad sobre su regalo (no oficial) de navidad para ten, y además tener la aprobación de su amigo… johnny tuvo el empujoncito para hacer lo que quería hacer… encararlo y chaparlo 

 

luego de unos largos minutos de mark haciéndole prometer a johnny que no lo iba a lastimar, etc etc, él ve la excusa de ir a buscar más alcohol a la cocina, donde había visto entrar a ten, era el momento.

johnny entra a la cocina, encontrándose con ten haciendo un cocktail (tenía el cursito de barman y había trabajado de eso en su juventud) éste le ofrece de probar

un destornillador? - adivina johnny

exacto, muy bieeen - ten le sonríe con entusiasmo

el más alto que tanta confianza se tenía, empezó a dudar si era momento, o si debería hacerlo at all.

a todo esto ten lo seguía mirando, una pequeña y picarona sonrisa en su cara. johnny no entiende nada pero siente ese pump de adrenalina para decirle algo y lo hace

te puedo dar un beso? - le dice johnny, con voz suave mirándole los labios a ten, luego a los ojos, buscando por algún tipo de señal

 

ten no hace más que asentir ligeramente y acercarse de a poco a johnny. 

 

y pum

 

labios contra labios, finalmente, las ganas de besarse se convertían en besos hambrientos uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilos y suavecitos, y alguna que otra lengua (por parte de ten) que johnny ya amaba.


End file.
